1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to beds. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for assisting a person with entering and exiting a bed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beds of the type utilized in medical care facilities frequently have adjustable side rails. The rails can be lowered to enable the occupant to enter and exit the bed. The rails can be raised to prevent the occupant from falling out of the bed. These rails typically comprise a framework of vertical and horizontal members defining open spaces in a lattice.
Such beds are often subject to stringent governmental safety regulations. They also require the assistance of someone other than the occupant for raising and lowering the rails. For these reasons, beds with adjustable side rails are not ideal for situations such as exist in long term care facilities or assisted living facilities where occupants are more ambulatory and do not need the restraints of bed rails.
Yet there remains a need for some assistance in entering and exiting a bed. For example, elderly persons can benefit from the assistance of a handhold when moving between a standing position adjacent a bed and a prone position on the bed. Moreover, conventional bed rails often interfere with the field of vision of the person in the bed; a person lying on the bed may have to view a television through the latticework of bed rails. Thus there is a need for a device to assist a person in entering and exiting a bed, while at the same time, minimizing interference with the person's field of vision from the bed.